


i'll make your heart smile

by ultraman64



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-cultural, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraman64/pseuds/ultraman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is only on his third month and is ready to throw in the towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make your heart smile

**Author's Note:**

> From the Hobbit Kink Meme-
> 
> [Bard is expecting his fourth child, and Fíli is bearing it. Bard loves how cute his little Fili looks so round with child and he loves to fulfill Fili's every craving. But male pregnancy is not easy and Fíli needs a lot of help. Luckily, Bard's other children are more than happy to help. OH YEAH, FÍLI IS A FERTILE OMEGA.](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21362431#t21362431)
> 
> *shrugs* This is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. And the title is from Depeche Mode's "Strangelove".

Fili huffed, glaring at the wall where a ridiculous picture of a forest hung. He was half tempted to throw a lamp at the offending picture, even as he realized it was mostly his emotions causing the reaction. The blond was weighting the consequences of the lamp smashing through the window when a commotion from the front of his home caught his attention and kitchen doors finally swung open, revealing a tall and skinny boy.

"A mushroom steak, stuffed with orange peppers and grape jam, just as requested." Bain smiled happily and placed the paper wrapped dinner down. "There was argument made regarding the jam, but the shop keeper assured me it was grape and was made fresh today."

The blond smiled tiredly at the boy and held his arms open, which the boy stepped into quickly. "Thank you Bain, you do your father proud." He patted the boy on the back and released him once more.

The boy grinned and kissed the dwarf prince on the cheek. "I try." When he glanced around, he frowned when he saw neither of his sisters and the blond waved towards back door of the kitchen.

"I was helping your sisters with the wash," Fili chuckled at the panicked look the boy gave him and shook his head. "But was quickly shooed away." The dwarf sighed loudly and sat down, starting to unwrap the parcel. "I'm tried from doing nothing and I'm denied from even helping, what a pitiful life this dwarf has..." Even as he tried to joke, the words were said a little too bitterly and he tries not to let it get to him. But just as suddenly, Fili felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes.

"Ah," Bain looked startled and glanced around. "When is my father due again?"

Sniffling quietly, Fili began picking at his steak, hunger dwindling out until the babe kicked in his belly and then just as quickly his hunger returned and Fili devoured the steak with fervor.

By then, Sigrid and Tilda returned, both carrying empty baskets and paused in the doorway. The dwarf prince was crying openly now, eating his meal in the audience of a very confused and worried Bain.

"Ah, Fee? Perhaps we could help you with something?" Sigrid smiled uneasily and handed her basket off to her sister. She moved behind the dwarf, and rubbed his shoulders. "Perhaps we could get you another book?"

"I am not feeble..." the blond grumbled and pushed the remains of his meal away (notable nearly finished). He pushed himself up to his feet, then swayed dangerously and gave the softest of whimpers. 

"Fee!" Bain was at his side at an instant, Sigrid at his other. "Please, you should sit!"

Fili felt his back twitch and he nodded quickly. Pregnancies for dwarf women were notorious for being difficult but manageable. But in males, it could mean death if not properly looked after. Couple that with cross-species breeding, there had been some discussion about whether it was even safe for him to have the babe. For Fili, there was no question on whether he would have his mate's child now or more in the future, because he wanted to have Bard's kids and to raise them with his alpha.

They eased him back into the chair and Tilda was there with a glass of water for him, which he took with a small 'thank you.'

"Maybe we such get da," the youngest spoke up, glancing to her siblings. Sigrid and Bain exchanged a look and Bain started away. Fili huffed and shook his head, causing the boy to stop.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment." The blond smiled lightly, and shrugged. "There's no reason to bother your father, I promise."

Bain watched the dwarf for a moment and then Sigrid put her hand on the boy's shoulder. She nodded and ushered both her siblings away, pointing out chores that still needed completion. She gave a smile to the blond even as she started to clean up as well, while still hovering close by to ensure his needs.

Fili rubbed at his slightly protruding stomach and sighed again. There were still many months to go and the worse hadn't even started it seemed.

\---

Bard, crowned king of Dale, worked many late nights due in part to the rebuilding of his city. The masses were once more beginning to move back and his trade talks with the river towns on the Anduin were proving successful, if complicated thanks to Laketown.

Regardless, Bard often looked forward to returning to his home, to his children and especially his mate. In the course of the Dale rebuild, the young prince had been a liaison between the cities of men and the dwarven kingdom. The prince had been fantastic, negotiating for better trade routes, open commerce and providing new agreements with cities that would allow for trading for a long time. What had been even more astounding to Bard though, was the fact that Fili was an omega and had no mate when traveling between towns. Unbonded, Bard had been fearful for the young dwarf but Sigrid had laughed at him.

"Have you suddenly forgotten that it was he that protected us from the orcs?"

It was something that the former bargeman would never forget. He never quite understood why he had taken in Fili and the last remaining dwarves after Thorin's majestic exit from town, other than he had. The brunette also hadn't realized then the blond's status, too caught up in the sick smell the younger brother had been giving off. After that, there was a dragon to deal with and then an orc and goblin army to fight. It was, frankly, the last thing on Bard's mind. Yet, when the blond finally came back into his presence, Bard had a hard time ignoring the fact the dwarf was anything but an omega.

Fili hadn't made it easy either, being coy and flirtatious, then demure and submissive at random times. It nearly drove the king insane, until he had finally bared his teeth and stated his intent to claim him.

That in itself had nearly caused another war, in part to his own raging alpha pheromones and the arrival of Kili, sworn alpha protector to his omega brother. The younger sibling had been ready to raze the town if Fili wasn't returned, consequences be damned, when the blond himself announced he'd allow Bard's request and asked his brother to fight for the right to claim. After the bowman soundly beat the brunette dwarf and he was finally allowed to stake his claim, if Fili's reaction of baring his neck had been any indication, Bard had won long ago.

So Bard can't help his stupid grin as he finally returns to home for the evening, waving off advisers and guards as he enters. He scents the air, catching his children scents and then the subtle yet perfect scent of his mate. He wastes no time, stopping only briefly to check on his girls and Bain for the night, before finally making his way into his master chambers. 

Fili looks small and golden against the dark covers of the king-sized bed. Bard scents the air again and he hears a distinct snort from the supposedly sleeping form.

"I'm fine you know, you don't have to always do that when you return," the blond grumbled and pushed himself to sitting.

The king merely shrugged, moving to the changing screen as he strips down. "Old habits," he murmurs even as he wants to add more. Wants to add he'll always make sure his mate is well, that he's fearful that he come home and smell blood. Regardless of the want of more children with Fili, had he known that the dwarf's life would be in such jeopardy with childbirth, Bard would have been reluctant in having more children. "Besides, I've always liked the way you smelled."

"Hm, I bet." Fili smiles sweetly, adjusts himself on the bed when Bard finishes changing and walks over. "And I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that I happen to be a golden god."

"No, that's an added bonus." The brunette mumbled as he slid under the covers, and dipped his head closer to press a quick kiss against the blond's lips. "I hope your day was uneventful..."

Fili sighed, shifting once more to allow his husband to curl behind him. "I'm sure Sigrid or Bain will tell you in the morrow, but I-" here, the blond prince bit his lip and shifted to turn fully away. "The babe was being active and I may have stumbled in the kitchen."

Bard sat up, leaning over the dwarf as he gently turn Fili to face him, the concerned look on his face unmistakable. "Did you call for a healer?"

At the blond's huff, the brunette sighed and carded his fingers through his mate's golden hair. "Even if you felt better or had no more troubles, you must call for a healer. What if something happened to you or the babe?"

"You would take care of our babe, and Sigrid and the others will take a good care of their sibling." 

The former bargeman placed his hand over the dwarf's slightly protruding stomach, rubbing in gentle circles. "I would be crushed if you were not by my side."

"You would survive," and the 'you've done so before' was left unsaid even though Fili practically screamed it in his head. He put his own hand over Bard's, gazing up at his mate, watching the worried look return once again. "Bard-"

"I will send word to King Thorin, ask for his best healer to live in Dale until the babe is born... And your mother, she'll come at once, when I tell her how foolish you act sometimes."

Fili huffed and snuggled into his mate's chest. Even if he cringed and felt annoyance at Bard's over-reaction, his own innate instincts prickled in joy at the thought of his mate protecting him and taking care of him. He felt Bard's hands drift to his lower back, rubbing gently and easing his discomfort from the day away. 

"I still expect to be present when the trade talks resume with Mirkwood," the blond grumbled good-naturely and sighed contently as Bard shifted until he was wrapped protectively around the dwarf.

"You best get your rest until then, master dwarf." Bard smiled, pressing soft kisses again the crown of Fili's head, until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
